draft lien and bio and some screenshots in story
by ilovedracoDH
Summary: hello this is not a story yet but this is a draft I want to put the bio of my Oc Lien and to know her story. Well and also some parts were she meets the Ninja and also Pythor well let me know about my character and when I put some short stories let me know. R&R please


Lien Slivertounge

Name: Lien Slivertounge

age: thousands years old

Gender: Female

Eye color: Depends her mood

Skin color: White

Family: The god of wishes.

Crushes:Pythor and Cole.

Power:grants wishes and last's for only 12 days

Likes:Reading, dancing, singing, learning how to fight, hanging with the ninja's and Nya, seeing Pythor, learning what humans do. Being with animals, learning her powers, learning about the ninja's and snakes (some).

Dislikes: being lied to, the ninja's teasing her, Pythor sedusing her. Sankes (some)SO forth she does not like

Personalitys:Kind, sweet, thoughtful, Gullaby, and stubborn

Her story:

Well the thing is for Lien what she hates about her self is being Gullabul. The young demigod was not aloud to meet or see humans. Due to her fathers protection he really loves his daughter and she was gifted to grant wishes and she does not know what the human world is like. And her father does not want her devisted by the people or creatures that grant evil wishes for bad. So Lien decied to go down the human world and explore and make new friends. While she was down into the human world she was amzaed by the things she never saw before. But she decied not show herself yet, while there was a rain storm. And it was cold. While Lien got lost in the rain and sandstorm in the dessert. She found a cave but it was tomb, Lien was out of the storm and she was hungry and cold. She probably thought this was why that her father was keeping her safe. While Lien looked around seeing all the bones, she knew that they were all eaten or died out. Lien was getting scared and her father told her about monsters in the human world. Lien then sat down next to a dead body that belonged to an Anacondrai. Lien then met Pythor the Serpentine or Anacondrai, she was scared at frist but since she is kind to others, she was cautioues and did not know he was a monster like her father described. While Pythor is a cunning and trickster serpent, he decied to be her friend or pretend, he did like her cause she was beautiful. Lien was staring to like the snake creature and they started to become friends, As they said eachother name and so on forth. Pythor was liking the girl amused with her cursoity and stupidty. Lien then told her biggest seceret of all about her wishes and it can only be one and it only last's for 12 days. Pythor though it was an opertunity to do some evil things, but decided to make her trust him even more so she does get any idea what he might do to her or the other humans. As Lien and Pythor stil had their moments together as friends Lien started to devolped feelings for the Anacondrai, Lien did not know how to say how much she really likes him. Though Pythor had the same feelings as well blinf to noticed that she loves him too. Though when Lien decided to go and explore and Pythor follow her, while Lien was just being the kinf little demigod she meet the ninja's and they liked her fo coures while Pythor saw he tried stipping them from taking her away but when the ninja's saw they started to protect the young girl, Pythro grabbed her wrist and was panicking and did not know what to do so then wished that she loved him and when Lien heard those words she was devistaed asking to force love someone broke her heart but the wish was made and the ninja's were shocked at what happened. So the Pythor made the wish she was head over heels for Pythor and she was not afraid to love him. The Ninja's did save her by taking her away from Pythor and this has been like that for 12 days and when she was better from those 12 days of her fake love, Lien was crying and she hated her self and should have never trusted Pythor though she idi have feeling but what Pythor did made her hate him alot. As for Pythor he was sorry but he thought this was a chance to have her and have the great devourer back.


End file.
